Brackenheart
Brackenheart is a large, tall, handsome, short-furred ginger tabby tom with a paler underside, a broad head and shoulders, strong jaws, long legs, large paws, wide forest green eyes and torn ears. Description Appearance :draft: Short-furred and ginger tabby; paler underside; big nicked ears; large forest eyes - one blind, broad shoulders and head, strong build, long legs and huge paws. Personality : Despite his awful past, Brackenheart is kind-hearted and doesn't hold any grudges against others easily. He is extremely loyal and grateful to his Clanmates that they were so nice and welcoming when he first joined and wants to make up for it. He is very social and always wants to have at least one cat around him to chat with, getting a little uncomfortable while he's alone; in fact, be alone kind of freaks him out, since he was pretty much alone his entire life. He is very proud of how far he has come from his past to now. He is usually optimistic about the future and everything around him. : He tries his best to be as helpful as possible to his Clan, he'll even do apprentice duties if he has to. Brackenheart often thinks about his lost family, making him appear more down some days than others. It's pretty difficult to anger Brackenheart, but when you do he goes SMASH, if some coyote tries to hurt someone, he will go into kill-mode. He really hates coyotes since they killed Frosty, so naturally he gets angry when he sees one. He is not open with talking about his past and usually shies away when asked. He does hold very rare grudges against some cats, such as Chestnut, and hates their guts. : Brackenheart isn't a lightning fast thinker, but he is for the most part smart, but very oblivious if a cat likes him. He is kind of famous in the Clan for being "handsome" or "cute and clumsy" and a few cats have had some pretty big crushes on him, sometimes making it obvious, and when someone else points out "Hey, I think you have a crush?" Brackenheart would look at them funny and say "You want me to crush you?" : But he doesn't let what other cats think of him get to his head, he honestly doesn't care much about all that. If someone likes him, then great, another friend! If not, then oh well, he won't hate them or try to change himself for it. Skills :draft: good fighter Life Kithood & Adolescence :Brackenkit, along with Paprikakit and Talonkit were born to Thistleleaf and Rockstorm. Thistleleaf was actually mates with Acornshell, whom she claimed was the father of the kits; she had had an affair with Rockstorm, a SoulClan tom. :Of course, in the AshClan, secrets couldn't be kept forever. The Clan found out when Brackenkit and his siblings were only just learning how to walk. Out of anger and betrayal, Acornshell snapped and killed Talonkit. Secrets and code breaking weren't taken lightly by the Clan, so they ordered Thistleleaf to kill the remaining kits. They let her do it in peace with a fellow warrior watching to make sure the job was done. :But the warrior and Thistleleaf saved the brother and sister and took them to a Twoleg nest, leaving them in a cardboard box on the porch, then left, hoping they'd have a better life there. :Soon the kittypets within the nest discovered the kittens. Frosty, a kitten of the show cats, and a respected tom named Ren, carried them through a window into the nest. Midnight, who had recently lost half of her litter, perked up and offered to take them. Her mate, Ren became their foster father. :They were renamed Cheddar and Paprika, now kittens to a Clan of prize-winning showcats. :A few moons later, when they were about three moons, Cheddar was being picked on by his foster brother, Tough. Frosty came and shooed him away and played with Cheddar, before offering to take him upstairs, where kittens were strictly forbidden. Not knowing any better, Cheddar agreed and the two went to the top floor. :Up there was a huge window that was partly open. Frosty decided it would be fun to slip out and explore outside. Cheddar doesn't agree much, but soon he and Frosty are slipping out the window and in the grass of the lawn below. :It was going well, until the huge dog from nextdoor, who for some reason wasn't wearing a leash, came barreling over and hurt Frosty. Chestnut, Frosty's father and leader of the show cats, came to the rescue, saving the two kits. :Frosty had high potential to be a famous show cat one day, so the adults were very upset to see her hurt. The other cats blamed Cheddar for taking her outside and Chestnut attacked him, tearing his ear. Even when Frosty tried to speak up and tell them what really happened, they were too stupid to listen. When Ren dared to defend Cheddar, Chestnut killed him and fed him to the dog. Yeah, really dramatic. : :Cheddar was horrified, who wouldn't be? But that wasn't the end of it. The show cats were now set on making his life miserable. He wasn't allowed to eat (which come on, thats not good) and it he was caught, he was attacked. So Cheddar slipped into the Food-room whenever the others were sound asleep to grab a quick bite. : :None of the other kits were nice to him and would attack him, encouraged by their peers. Even Paprika did it, even though she didn't look happy about. One night, she came to Cheddar crying and saying how sorry she was and she'd stop. Cheddar refused, he wanted her to keep doing what they told her. He didn't want her to hurt like him because she disobeyed orders. : :The cat who showed concern for him and was always there for him was Frosty. She felt horrible for what happened and tried to convince her father of the truth, but he was stubborn, his mind set on what he beliebed was right. :The other cats tried keeping her away from Cheddar. They didn't want her hanging out with that. ''So she usually only came when the others were asleep. She played with Cheddar, watched birds with him in the windows, watched the stars... Frosty was the only thing that Cheddar looked forward to everyday. Adulthood :Soon friendship grew stronger and they became mates, which they kept a secret of course. Tough was always trying to impress Frosty to became his mate, but Frosty gave him the cold shoulder. Then the day came when one night, everyone was asleep, Frosty came upstairs (their meeting spot away from the others) and gave him some news: she was pregnant! Cheddar wasn't quite sure how to react. Of course he was happy, but how would they keep that a secret. Frosty decided, though it was kind of an awful thing to do, to lie to Tough and tell him he was the father. Tough was too stupid to not really know how kits were made so he instantly believed this and wouldn't leave Frosty alone. :Cheddar had befriended Frosty's brother, Tomas. He congragulated Cheddar, but was on edge, warning him that Chestnut suspected the truth. One day soon after, Tough caught Cheddar and Frosty together and told Chestnut. Chestnut vowed to kill Cheddar that night. Their twolegs had been acting very odd that day, running around like a bunch of headless chickens, packed up and left. Strange. That night, Cheddar watched the storm clouds gathering outside the window and the strong winds blow shingles off the roof tops. :Chestnut appeared and they fought, but Cheddar was much weaker since they wouldn't let him eat enough. As they were fighting, the roof began to creak, which they ignored, but then the roof just flew off the house, then the walls and the cats themselves were blown away. Then Cheddar got hit in the head and blacked out. :They wake up and find their Twoleg nest destroyed by the harsh winds. The first cat Cheddar finds after he wakes is Frosty and they soon find Tomas, dying from the injuries he received in the storm. They later find Paprika, who is also dying, with her single kit. The kit is unharmed and Cheddar and Frosty take her in the raise as their own, naming her Flower. They find the rest of the cats; Cheddar and Chestnut trying to murder each other the night before all but forgotten. So the cats decide they have to find a new home and Cheddar finds his senses growing stronger as they journey. He realizes he was always meant to be a wild cat, living freely. :After finding a few spots they thought would be good, they repeatedly get chased out by other cats and animals, until they finally find a nice scoop in a wooded area, protected by brambles. A few moons had passed. Frosty goes out to hunt by herself and after a while, she doesn't return. Cheddar grows worried and searches for her - finding her mauled and dead, curled around five kits. Coyote scent is strong in the air and it's obvious one got her. Cheddar is heartbroken and takes his kits away from the area, bringing them back to the coop. Chestnut for some reason blames Cheddar for her death and attacks him, cutting his eye. Cheddar's one eye is blinded. None of the cats will help him try to figure out what to do with the kits, telling him to just kill them. Disgusted, Cheddar takes them, along with Flower, away from the group. He can't feed them so he knows he has to find a nursing queen. With magically luck, he stumbles into a kind she-cat who happens to have kits of her own. She pities the poor kits and gladly takes them in. Cheddar wants to join the she-cat wherever she lives, but she declines, saying it's best he didn't, having the kits would be enough trouble. :Cheddar is even more upset and says good-bye to his kits, thinking he's never going to see them again. Flower is old enough to eat fresh-kill at this point, so she stays with Cheddar. That night he does not return to the scoop, not wanting to see Chestnut and his savages ever again. They live alone as rogues for a half moon. They are hunting one day when Flower is caught by a Twoleg. Cheddar tries to search for her, but she's gone. He lives alone until he is caught trespassing on FrostClan territory and is confronted by a patrol. Cheddar is much stronger than he used to be and nearly beats the small patrol of a mentor and her apprentice. :The she-cat introduces herself as Splashstar, leader of FrostClan. She is impressed with Cheddar's strength. The Clan hasn't had many kits for a few moons and needed strong, skilled cats. After the ruffled fur settles and they have a decent chat, Splashstar offers to let him join FrostClan. Cheddar is not sure, but he's mildly interested, as he has been very lonely, living on the road. Splashstar explains what the Clans are and what they do and decides he can stay for however long he likes, then chose whether he'd like to join. Cheddar agrees and they go back to camp. The Clan isn't very hostile to him, actually open-minded and kind. Cheddar is surprised by this and feels more at home than he ever did anywhere else in his life. A few days go by and Cheddar sees Splashstar, deciding he wants to join FrostClan and live the life of a warrior. Cheddar is too old to become an apprentice, so Splashstar instructs him to shadow the other warriors and ask her or Wolfclaw if he has any questions. Cheddar's warrior ceremony is held and he is given the name Brackenheart. Brackenheart learns the ways of a Clan cat in no time, soon becoming one of the best fighters in the Clan (and cute among the ladies). :Brackenheart wakes up to Wolfclaw yowling, at him to go hunting, telling him to take Ebonypaw. The two go out to hunt, Brackenheart oblivious to her obvious crush on him. He learns that her mentor hasn't been teaching her anything and she's learned everything herself. Brackenheart is shocked and very impressed, suggesting she talk to Splashstar to get a new mentor. Ebonypaw agrees she might and after a moment, she blushes and awkwardly asks if he'd mentor her. Brackenheart purrs he'd love to have her as his apprentice, they can talk to her current mentor and Splashstar about it. Ebonypaw mews okay excitedly, blushing again, she lies her tail across Brackenheart's back, and he gives her a sideways grin, excited at the thought of having his own apprentice. They carry on walking and the drops suddenly drops away. Brackenheart narrows his eyes and smells the rank scent. He warns Ebonypaw to watch out not just for prey, coyotes were around this part of the territory. He gets worried but tries reassuring himself that the scent is faint. Pedigree '''Mate:' :Frosty: Deceased Daughters: :Evergreenpaw: Living :Thornpaw: Living Foster Daughter/Niece: :Flower: Unknown Sons: :Berrypaw: Living :Flamepaw: Living Sister: :Paprika: Deceased Brother: :Talonkit: Deceased Mother: :Thistleleaf: Deceased Father: :Rockstorm: Deceased Relationships Family [[Flower|'Flower']] : [[Paprika|'Paprika']] : Love Interests Frosty :Coming Soon Friends [[Ebonypaw|'Ebonypaw']] : [[Tomas|'Tomas']] : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Other Trivia *Brackenheart doesn't believe in StarClan Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:FrostClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather Category:Mentor Category:Former Rogue Category:Kit Category:Former Kittypet